Dead Contacts
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Karasu is given a second chance by Koenma, and how does he spend this time? Hunting down an innocent Kurama that is now seen as a criminal. Life really couldn't be better for the bomb user. Karasu/Kurama. Yaoi!


HI! Well yeah I am officially a fan on Karasu/Kurama. They are too cute! I did this as a request but fell in love with this pairing. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Karasu, or Kurama.

* * *

"So that's the deal." Koenma said as he leaned slightly over his desk. He tried to be intimidating but with his pacifier sticking out sideways of his mouth and the cute bonnet that he was forced to wear by the "New Administration" laws the leader of the undead detective agency was anything but menacing. Karasu smirked under his mask as he looked at the papers that would seal in the contract.

The last thing that the dark haired demon expected while sitting in the world for the dead was to have a teenage blue haired lady come to him and tell him that he would have a chance at getting out. Karasu would have been a fool not to have followed her and taken the chance. There was nothing for him in the world of the dead. It could be described as a world of literally nothing. It was eternal boredom. It made the demon feel weak from not having anyone to fight with, and if there was one thing Karasu hated it was feeling weak.

He supposed it was his fault for letting that damn fox get the better of him. If only his precious Kurama would have stayed in his normal state then it would have been his opponent that would've been stuck in the eternal quagmire that is the world of the dead. He was having so much fun in foreplay with his cute little red head. The bombs exploded in a glory that they had never before!

He wanted to see his beloved again and repay him for the "vacation". He later found out that the messenger's name was Botan. He was forced to ride on the wretched broom all the way to the palace. He had waited for a good hour before the all mighty Koenma called him in. Once inside the large overly decorated office he was told that there were spirits that didn't like how the tournament turned out. There were rebellions popping up everyday and Koenma had been given the task by his father to stop the situation before the whole spirit world was brought down in chaos.

The toddler then went on to explain that before he had relied on Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, but Kuwabara was getting married to Yukina and his soon to be wife insisted that they stay in the human realm where they would both live normal lives. Yukina had lived in the demon realm for so long that the human realm felt exotic and she wanted nothing more than to fit in. Kuwabara of course was all to happy to oblige. His father was getting sick. It was the young man's job to take over as the owner of the café. Yusuke had retired to run his kingdom (the only place where the riots weren't happening) with Hiei by his side. The only one that still could be used was Kurama but he went and did some illegal black magic making the fox demon separate from him.

Due to this Kurama was currently being hunted down. It was assumed that the red head was still in the human world but so far none of Koenma's personnel could find him and bring him to justice. Karasu's eyes lit up in joy as he heard that his precious Kurama had gone "to the dark side" and was being hunted. He had no doubt that Kurama had only done it because of his love for his friend Yoko but that didn't change the fact that the red head was now a criminal. The demon was giddy with excitement that he would have the opportunity to hunt down his previous victim. He didn't let this show on his face of course but the emotion was still there.

Koenma had explained all of this to him in a serious voice yet Karasu couldn't bring himself to care. He signed the document for only one reason and that was to renew the chase with HIS Kurama. With the signing of the contract it was done. A small locator bracelet formed around his ankle and he was restored of all of his previous powers that had been taken away while in the world of the dead.

He could only let out a silent cheer when he heard that his mission was to hunt down the demon fox Yoko and his human counterpart Kurama. How he longed to be near his victim again. The blue haired lady was to be his keeper until he could be "trusted". He doubted that day would ever come. Maybe he could annoy her into leaving him alone. Only time would tell.

Kurama quickly planted his tree seeds making the once clear plain grow into a jungle like forest in a few seconds. The human held his breath as a few white sparkly spirit locator orbs flew past them. The red head continued to hold his breath for a second until he was sure that the orbs had missed him. He inhaled, greedily sucking up the air. He wasn't supposed to have any of his spiritual power left but Yoko had been inside of him for so long that his body naturally absorbed some of the demon fox's power. He didn't know why Koenma was looking for him.

All of this had started a month ago. Yoko had slowly begun gaining more control and wanted to be let free. Kurama would listen to the demon whine and rant all day about how he was stuck inside some goody two shoes human. At first it had started slowly. He would be in class and hear Yoko a little louder than usual , but it wasn't enough to lose his focus. It got worse. He would be talking to friends and a shriek would rouse inside his mind. It would shock him into screaming as well. This would generally freak people out.

Yoko became so intolerable that soon he couldn't rest without hearing the demon's ranting. Finally, after months of trying to control the other Kurama finally gave in and went to the demon realm. He followed the fox's instructions and found an old crone. The lady looked to be about a thousand years old (but who can really tell in the demon realm). He spoke to her about his problem and the old woman offered a solution. It was a very dangerous procedure but if done correctly she could take some of his human energy and combine it with the demon's energy making a homunculi for the demon to inhabit, after that she could transfer his other soul into the body.

She gravely warned that the energy extraction would be painful but the pain would be seen as a minor cut when she transported Yoko's soul into the new body.

She wasn't lying.

For the first energy extraction she literally cut the flesh from his arms. She took a sharp silver knife and cut into his veins for the blood. Kurama felt like the life was literally being drained out of him. The witch caught the crimson liquid in an old rusty bucket before placing the skin and the blood on the table. Kurama was surprised at how fast he was healed with a simple spell. The spirit energy was easy enough to give because he just had to send it to the blood.

The truly painful part was when Yoko was being transferred. He laid on the musky sheets and listened as the witch muttered an incantation to instantly put him in a trance. That peace only lasted for a second before the searing pain started. He felt like he was underwater and he couldn't breathe. He could feel his lungs contracting as he tried desperately to inhale air, yet it felt like all he was getting was dust. His spine felt like it was being torn into two. He wanted to scream but his lips wouldn't move. It felt like every cell in his body was being ripped to shreds and reorganized again. He must have passed out because he awoke sometime later to his hair being stroked by Yoko with his new human body.

The new body didn't look to different from how Yoko usually looked when he was transformed. He appeared to have milky pale skin, long gray hair down to slightly above his waist, and his eyes were a hazel mixture of erotic brown and light green. What surprised Kurama the most was how the fox demon appeared to be only about five years older than himself.

Ever since that day he had been hunted by Koenma. He had tried to turn himself in once only to be forcefully dragged back to the human realm by Yoko himself. Yoko still remained silent, choosing only to speak when it was important. He could fight Yoko….and lose horribly. Kurama was lucky that he had at least this little bit of power left. He was supposed to be drained down to the spiritual power of the average human yet he still maintained a bit more than usual. He wondered if Yoko was watching him now? His old demon had become oddly protective since they had separated.

The human looked around before running into the next town. There would be more people around and that would confuse the locator orbs. Kurama tiredly rubbed his eyes, which were now getting bags under them. How long had it been since he had had a decent night's sleep? Too long.

Karasu smirked. He had escaped that insufferable blue haired girl! He didn't mind the bracelet but did she have to follow him everywhere? He finally told her that she was making him lose focus on the mission objective. That made Botan back off. The bomb using demon silently watched as an exhausted all too human Kurama slump asleep in the chair at the book store. He didn't like his soon to be lover looking that tired. He could sense another spirit energy not far away from his human. Karasu took a step toward the book store but was immediately stopped by a hand on his chest. Oh yes. He knew who this energy belonged to. He stared down at the fox demon.

"Leave him alone." The fox's rough voice ground out. Apparently Yoko still hadn't gotten used to human vocal chords. Karasu let out a barking laugh. That was the signal for their fight. The black haired demon instantly materialized some demon bombs, throwing them randomly at the nearby buildings. Yoko's eyes widened as he realized what the other was planning. The fox didn't care about the other people but he did care that the building that his former vessel was in was about to blow up.

The fox let out a growl as he began to run, trying to catch all the grenades before they went off. Yoko sensed the energy timers and threw them up just in time. The explosions that hit right above the buildings were massive. The citizens let out screams of panic as they began to run for their lives. Karasu smirked at the chaos he caused. He quickly flash stepped over to where his human was sleeping, quickly picking him up, destroying the locator bracelet, and teleporting away. Yoko was only distracted for a second by the bombs but a second was all it took.

Kurama woke up in a small bed. He let a smile slip onto his face, thinking that he must have gone home. He snuggled deeper into the pillows but stopped as his mind began to wake up. He didn't go home. He fell asleep inside the book store. Kurama began to worry. What if the locator orbs found him! He didn't have strong spiritual energy any longer. The human opened his eyes to be met with a wooden beam. He seemed to be in a cabin.

The last thing he expected to see was his former opponent quietly stirring a stew on the old fashioned fire wood stove.

"I see you're up." The black haired demon stated without even looking away from his cooking. Kurama could feel the anxiety grow in the pit of his stomach. Oh God! This wasn't good. He knew of how twisted Karasu was. He could only imagine the type of trouble that was going to happen to him. He suddenly felt sick.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" The demon sadistically teased as he looked at the tired human vessel. Kurama just glared. Karasu rose from his place by the stove and sauntered over to the bed. Kurama wanted out of this situation now! What was he to do though? It took all of his power to kill the black haired demon the first time. Logically there was no way he could do it again! He couldn't help the flinch that came when Karasu put a hand to the human's forehead. Without the mask the red head could see those pink lips pull into a smirk at the action.

"At least your fever went down." The demon stated as he slowly began to twirl his fingers in that red hair he loved so much. Kurama's mind was going a mile a minute. He knew what Karasu was planning.

"Mine." A possessive growl slipped from the bomb user's mouth. Kurama sat straight up and began to try to get the demon's hands off him.

"I'm not yours." The red head stated.

"It doesn't matter. You will be soon enough. As soon as I deliver you to Koenma he'll let me keep you as a pet, or maybe I won't deliver you at all….." The demon pretended to think about it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? That magic that separated you and the fox was ancient. It's also illegal, and punishable by death for those who use it. Only three people in all the realms know how to use it. Maybe if you beg me I'll ask Koenma to spare your life."

"And live as your pet? You should just kill me now and save us both the humiliation." The black haired demon's eyes lit up. Here was his chance!

"How about a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yes, let me have sex with you and in return I'll throw them off your course." As he said this Karasu was slowly melding their aura's. This was making the demon vessel feel some arousing consequences. He became flustered and his breathing deepened. The bomb user wanted to cheer when he saw how quickly that hateful look that was directed at him became a lustful look. He had to remember not to overpower his red head. Kurama was much weaker now that he didn't have the fox's power to use.

When it became obvious the former spirit vessel wasn't going to answer, Karasu slowly leaned in and brushed their lips together. At first Kurama didn't kiss back but when he felt himself hardening he opened his mouth for a second. The bomb user began to straddle the younger and rub their erections together. Kurama moaned, the heat was horrible. He wanted to scream for his pride's sake but the other darker part that was being awakened only wanted one thing.

The red head scratched down the demon's back. A pleased purr exited the bomb user as he felt the nails. He began to hold his lover down and bit into his chest. Kurama whimpered and moaned at the feeling of being dominated. He had never been this aroused in his life. From them on it was nothing but licks, bites, sucks, and thrusting. Looking back on it Kurama realized that it was kind of Karasu to prepare him. The thrusts were a well thought out teasing. It wasn't until the red head literally begged him to go faster that the demon complied. They both came at the same time. Karasu looked down to the damage he did to his mate and was pleased. It would be fairly obvious to the others now that he had claimed the human as his own.

Karasu gently kissed Kurama's forehead and stroked that fiery red hair that he loved so much before departing. He would tell Koenma that he had to use the bombs and he had lost the locator in the fight with Yoko. The toddler wasn't happy about it but bought the excuse.

The real surprise was when Karasu stated that he was now mated and under his contract Kurama and Yoko could no longer be pursued. Koenma furiously looked over the contract. He could kick himself right now! He had thought that no one would ever want to mate with Karasu so he didn't delete clause 5U-G which states that if a person worked for the ministry then their mate was entitled to diplomatic freedom. The only way to get out of the clause was if the mated committed murder after the contract was signed!

Karasu smirked because he knew that he had gotten his boss in a bind. Neither Yoko or Kurama had murdered anyone. The contract also protected Yoko since his body was originally made out of the red head's blood and flesh. Kurama was surprised when the locator orbs stopped chasing him. Yoko was still protective of his former vessel, but one thing changed. Every three months Karasu would stop in to "see" his mate. He never told his lover about the contract.

Yoko couldn't do anything because if he murdered the bomb user, the fox demon and Kurama would be chased down again. It took time but after a while Kurama grew to actually miss the intelligent debates with the demon and started to yearn for his attention. He didn't know why or when but for some reason he actually liked being treated roughly and then being held delicately by the older. It wasn't the best relationship but Kurama had grown to love it.

* * *

Yup that's the end. It's 3 in the morning and I'm tired, also I don't know it Karasu can teleport but in this fic he can. Review if you want. Thanks to all who review! I'm going to bed...


End file.
